1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rinse compositions for use in hair treatment, which are extremely effective. More particularly, this invention relates to a novel hair rinse composition comprising at least one succinic acid derivative as one essential constituent and at least one quaternary ammonium salt as another essential constituent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known hair rinse compositions generally include quaternary ammonium salts as effective components and have been used to prevent the hair washed with soaps or shampoos from becoming squeaky, snarled or electrically changed while being combed. Hair rinse compositions are intended primarily to exert flexible, smooth and antistatic properties on the hair. However, it has been proved that the quaternary ammonium salts which are the only effective components of the conventional hair rinse compositions are insufficient to bring the desired flexibility and smoothness to the hair. Currently, because of this problem with the quaternary ammonium salts, they have lost their superiority as constituents for hair rinse compositions.
One more advanced practice lies in incorporating into the compositions of the type described above fats and fatty oils such as higher alcohols, glycerides, liquid paraffins and the like. However, such rinse compositions have still not been quite satisfactory for treating the hair to make the same feel soft and wiry and easy to comb.
With the above defects of the existing prior art techniques in mind, the present inventors have made an intensive study of a variety of succinic acid derivatives, and as a result, have found that some particular succinic acid derivatives can be used in combination with quaternary ammoninum salts, and therefore, form the basis of a novel hair rinse composition which overcomes the defects of the conventional hair rinse compositions and is thus characterized by improved rinsing characteristics such as excellent soft- and wiry-haired touch and combing ability and least hair flying. From this finding, the present invention has been developed.